


Awakening a Beast

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine brings out the beast in Arthur, but Merlin can handle anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening a Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kitty_fic! You have all my love forever!

Merlin wasn't sure what he had expected of the feast, but it hadn't included perching on a cushioned dais at Arthur's right hand. It was feminine, with it's lace-trimmed, velveteen pillow-roll and it was utterly too short to properly contain Merlin's gangly limbs. Arthur had only laughed at him and patted the damned thing before offering his hand to help Merlin into place. Merlin lifted his chin, ignored the help and clambered into place on his own.

All around him, there was the joyous and condescending laughter of nobles. Merlin nodded and smiled at all those who came to congratulate Arthur on his acquisition. No one dared to extend a hand to Merlin.

Uther himself barely deigned to acknowledge Merlin, doing so with the briefest flick of his eyes and a crinkle of his nose. "Do you think there may be an Alpha in the farthest reaching kingdoms who would challenge your claim?"

Arthur sobered instantly. "I certainly hope not."

Uther rolled his eyes skyward for a five count. When he looked back down, he was composed. He draped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and led him away, talking in low tones.

Merlin heaved a sigh and resigned himself to an evening filled with boredom. He looked over at the platter laid before Arthur's place, then helped himself to a truss of grapes. He hoped the irony would not be lost on Arthur. Just as Merlin was losing himself in the repetitive undertones of the lute, a knight approached him, bearing an easy grin.

"Ah...so you're the pretty piece who's kept Arthur from Arm's practice these last three days. Well, I can't say that I blame him. " The knight reached across Merlin, helping himself to some of the cheese on the platter. "I'm Gwaine."

"Merlin." Merlin returned and sat up, letting his legs dangle onto the floor. Gwaine was proving himself likable already with his casual air and introduction.

Gwaine whistled lowly and began to laugh. "Well, he didn't waste any time with you at all, did he?"

'What do you mean?" Merlin asked, tipping his head.

Gwaine perched on the edge of the dais and plucked a grape straight from Merlin's hand. "Marked you all up and bonded you already. It's very uncouth. He didn't even wait for the formal ceremony. I am looking forward to ribbing him about it."

"Do you tease the prince?" Merlin said with a modicum of incredulity. "He doesn't seem to have a sense of humor."

"Oh, he does. You just have to get past that giant, royal stick in his arse first."

Merlin laughed, and it felt good. He sat back and let Gwaine regale him with amusing tales of Arthur's knightly foibles. Merlin was so wrapped up in the moment that he was caught entirely off guard when Arthur appeared at his side, viciously grabbing Merlin's upper arm and yanking him from the dais. Merlin found himself on the floor at Arthur's feet. Arthur was standing chest to chest with Gwaine, glaring at him with a ferocity, the likes of which Merlin had never seen before.

Arthur hadn't said a word and didn't need to. Gwaine lifted his hands in defeat and took a step away. "Just chatting. No harm done."

Merlin watched as Arthur bared his teeth at his fellow knight. "Oh for..." Merlin clawed his way to his feet and inserted himself between Arthur and Gwaine even as two other knights jogged up to haul Gwaine away. Merlin tipped his forehead against Arthur's and curled his hand around the Alpha's nape, jiggling him to get his attention.

Arthur's eyes locked with Merlin's and he relaxed slightly, sighing.

"You're being a troll." Merlin informed him. "Gwaine is your friend. He wouldn't challenge your claim. Now stop it."

"Can't help it," Arthur gruffed, pulling Merlin's hand against his chest. Beneath the tunic, Merlin could feel Arthur's heart pounding wildly. Merlin fingers curled in the fabric and he angled his head, letting his breath ghost over Arthur's lips. Arthur took the bait and crushed his mouth against Merlin's, pulling their bodies flush.

Merlin felt Arthur's arousal pressing against his thigh. In response, his own cock was hardening, lengthening. This could easily get out of control. He placed his hand on Arthur's chest, exerting a firm pressure until Arthur broke away from him, panting. "We're not meant to be the entertainment..." Merlin grinned.

"I need you," Arthur protested with a petulant whine.

"I know." Merlin soothed him, rubbing the small of Arthur's back. "As soon as it's prudent, we'll slip away."

Arthur half turned, standing on tip toe. His intentions were entirely transparent and Merlin was able to yank him back before Arthur announced that the banquet was over. "Not yet, you insufferable prat."

Arthur threw Merlin a look that was one part glare and two parts royal pout. He spent the rest of the evening slumped in his chair and circling his two fingers impatiently around the rim of goblet and the allegory was not lost on Merlin.

By the time they were released of their obligation, Merlin's body was humming in anticipation and his undergarment was damp with slick. He divested them both of their clothing with much less fuss than it had taken to get dressed, then leaned over the mattress to turn the bedclothes down. Arthur seized him by the hips and Merlin felt thumbs prying his arse open, exposing his wet hole to the cool air of the chamber.

Merlin shivered, but then he felt Arthur's tongue on him, licking a broad stripe from his balls to his back, and he moaned like a harlot. Then Arthur returned, eagerly lapping at Merlin's entrance, and it was so much more than tasting -it was devouring. Merlin laid his face on the coverlet, twisting his fingers into the fabric on either side of him. Arthur was grunting like a suckling pig, and his eagerness made Merlin ache with want.

When the prophecy had been read, Merlin had committed himself to the idea of being owned by the future king of camelot but never in his dreams had he imagined that things between them would be like this. Like two beings desperately trying to merge themselves into one using spit and slick and sweat and come for glue.

Arthur's tongue stabbed inside of Merlin and it was not nearly enough to quell the incessant need to be speared, filled, rent by Arthur. Merlin sobbed in desperation and was rewarded with Arthur's fingers, which pressed alongside his tongue and curled into that knot inside of him, unleashing a thunderbolt of pleasure that rumbled through his core. Before Arthur, Merlin had begged for money and he had begged for food, but he had never known what it truly meant to be bereft until this moment. His belly was full and his body warm and yet, he needed in a way he'd never known. Merlin was not ashamed to beg for Arthur's cock, and he made his wishes known in a series of wordless pleas, the very sway and arch of his body an entreaty to Arthur's sensability. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur was a benevolent and charitable prince who was more than willing to make a generous contribution to Merlin's cause.

As Merlin felt the press of hot, blunt flesh against him, he couldn't help but rock back onto it. Arthur had done this to him. Arthur had made him into this. It was pitiful and wonderful at once, that he should be such a greedy whore for Arthur's cock, but he could think of nothing else, not even when it was fully seated inside of him. Arthur held Merlin in place once more, his fingers making bruises on Merlin's sharp hipbones. He needed no encouragement to find the brutal pace they both so craved, each bringing out the animal in the other.

It wasn't until Merlin felt the swell of Arthur's knot that he felt truly satisfied. He clenched down on it, encouraging their tie and Arthur's rhythym stuttered. Merlin did it again and Arthur's nails dug into his skin before he slammed into Merlin, pausing as his knot throbbed and grew. They were locked now, and so began Arthur's insistant grinding that left Merlin's prostate battered and in a state of shock. Merlin's orgasm coiled in the farthest corners of his body then tore through him, leaving him in shambles. And still, Arthur fucked on, his body claiming Merlin in a way his words never had.

Merlin was still floating in a sea of bliss when Arthur crowded onto the bed with him and rolled them onto their sides, his harsh panting in Merlin's ear the sweetest lullaby Merlin had ever heard. With Arthur's bicep as a pillow and the other arm flung over him posessively, his body aching but oh so pleasantly full, Merlin drifted off to sleep.


End file.
